oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Strength leveling
This article provides information about effective ways to train Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints through melee combat. This guide is organised into sections based on skill levels. For example, if the section header is Levels 20 to 30, you should begin training at the area with an Attack and Strength level of at least 20. Defence is also preferred to be at that level, but is not always required. The solution to lower Defence is to bring more food, or use food that heals more. General training notes *The Waterfall Quest will give you both 30 Attack and Strength if completed at level 3. *Strength can be trained by fishing. See barbarian fishing. *Once completed, the Recipe For Disaster quest gives access to the Culinaromancer's gloves, which can highly boost offensive accuracy depending on your progression in the quest. *Use the best equipment you have and a weapon that has a style the monster you are fighting is weak to. For example, moss giants are weak to slash attacks, so it is a good idea to attack them with weapons that have a slash Attack type. *Players can complete Slayer tasks whenever possible to train Slayer while simultaneously training combat stats. *It is suggested to bring a teleportation tablet or if your magic level is high enough, teleportation runes if a quick escape is needed. Weapon choice Some general rules when choosing a weapon * In nearly all cases, choosing a weapon with an attack speed of 6 (2.4 second interval) will be the best choice. * During the lower levels, the best choice is likely the highest level scimitar that you are able to wield, due to its attack speed of 6. * Monster vulnerability may cause certain weapons to perform better than usual. * In nearly all cases, optimising for offensive stats is more effective than optimising for defensive or balanced stats. Shield-slot items in order of effectiveness * Avernic defender * Dragon defender * Rune defender * Dragonfire shield * Adamant defender * Toktz-ket-xil *Note 1: As defenders require access to the Warriors' Guild and thus a combined Attack and Strength level of 130 (for example, level 65 in both), the Toktz-ket-xil should be used until that requirement is met. *Note 2: When fighting dragons, a Dragonfire shield is the best melee offhand item due to its ability to block dragonfire while having high strength and defence bonuses. However, if dragonfire protection and high defence are not needed, defenders are better due to their accuracy bonuses. Training weapons in order of effectiveness *Note: All one-handed weapons will show their stats as if they were paired with a Dragon defender, due to its high offensive bonuses and ease of acquisition compared to the expensive Avernic defender. If you do not own a defender, the list will still be accurate for the most part, but should serve more as a guideline. For example, if you do not have access to a shield at all, such as if you do not want to risk an additional item in the Wilderness, certain two-handed weapons like the Saradomin sword become much more useful. **The weapons listed here with level requirements of less than 60 will not include the bonuses of a defender, as it is unlikely that someone using a brine sabre or rune scimitar would have access to one due to the 130 attack+strength requirement. As noted above, players with 60 defence without access to defenders should be using the Toktz-ket-xil. *Before reaching the Rune scimitar, it is recommended to train with the highest level scimitar that is available to your level* Suggested training monsters Levels 1 to 11 Levels 11 to 21 Levels 21 to 31 Levels 31 to 51 Levels 51 to 61 Levels 61 to 99